schoolswikiaorg-20200215-history
Future City Competition
We are: Anca | Andy | Auset | Christina | Dillon | Emily | Hkeem | Jaclyn | James | Jasira | Jessie | Jordan | Joshua | Karen | MarkBo | Matthew | Meghan | Mitchell | Nathan | Oliver | Pamela | Sam | Shantal | Simran | Thomas | Adam | Audrey | Bianca | Daniela | Denisa | Erica | Falinyi | Fiona | Hannah | Helen | Hye Min | Jackie | Jasmine | Jaymee | Karina | Katherine | Kristen | MarkG | Oana | Porcia | Talitha | Ariel | Noelle | Michael | Lisette | Mohamed | Galina | Solemia | Jessica | Gautier | Takesha | Diana | Jonathan | Nicole | Shuyi | Mark | Crystal | Desmon | Daniel | Richie | Santiago | Wasim | Rachel | Amalia | Amy | Anthony | Arafat | Argina | Claudia | Cynthia | Erick | Giselle | Hea Jin | Jolijt | Khushpreet | Kristin | Maria | Marjorie | MarkBe | Michelle | Natalie | Neema | Nicholas | Olivia | Sarah | Shivum | Tawsif | Vidya | Design Technology 8--2006-2007 Imagining Future Cities Homework for Designing [http://docs.google.com/View?docid=ajb5fn8ht3sw_88d9qj8g CLICK HERE for handout]]. --Madeline 10:55, 25 October 2006 (UTC) hg by Jackie C. I've started thinking about how we will make our future cities already. I know that in order for the future cities to be a success, we will need to be able to create an intricate system that will supposedly support our design for the city. Some of the things that I can list from the top of my head for the future city are quite obvious, but once we begin to work with Simulation City on the computer, our progress will depend on how we build our city, and there, we will begin to learn how to make one and learn from mistakes that would not have been as easily seen in the beginning. Our system will need to have a way of delivering electricity into the city, a plumbing system to deliver and retract water and waste, businesses that will be able to support jobs, a road and highway system in and out of the city, a fire department, a hospital, a police department and basically everything else that a working community needs, as well as houses. The future city will also need advancements that are superior to what we currently have, hence the project name "Future city". This will prove to be an increasingly difficult challenge, even though we aren't laying out the actual blueprints, but creating a tiny city on a board. I've still only scratched the surface of what we will need in an actual city, but I have a feeling that once we begin the Sim City part, we will begin to understand what a proper community needs. ~by Jackie (originally posted on http://students.bsge.org/~11chenj/technology.html Why is this open to the public????? by Talitha N. I see my future city with monorail trains. Sell driving cars that float. Houses with motion censors and automatic bathrooms and lights. Like when you walk in a room depending on the time it would say good morning... and the lights would turn on. I can imagine self cleaning places. And little pets having their own bathrooms. The forest will still be preserved and even though in the future concrete and grounds will be more developed at least one tree in front of every house to keep pollution and our oxygen at least kind of healthy. In top of factories and roof tops some large air purifier also to help the environment. Less gasoline powered cars. Other ways and power plants to reduce the waste of energy by using energy in most places. balances in community and political independence. All the buildings mad of strong yet light weight material. the evolution of my future city is already amazing me in just the enhance thinking about tit. soon my future city will have this and much more. --11nascimentot 23:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) Human Needs and Wants by Daniela L. In what ways will the basic human needs and wants will be satisfied by your future city design? For our Future City, we need to consider the basic needs and wants a lot when we are designing the city. Sims won't settle in our city without the basic wants and need provided for them in our city--and then our city won't be successful and grow. *'NOURISHMENT' We will need a lot of water (nourishment) provided to our sims in our city. Water pipes will have to expand all over the place, so everyone can have a steady, clean supply of water in their homes. Without water, sims won't be really happy to live in our city. * SHELTER AND SAFETY Of course, the sims build their own houses in the place that they chose. However, we need to zones areas for them to tell them where it is an option to settle. If we do not zone areas, then the sims will have no shelter. * COMMUNICATION Sims in a city, REALLY need to be able to communicate with each other, our communities and our neighbors. We need communication to our neighbors, so we can be able to make deals and trade. * RECREATION Sims want a lot of recreation in their cities. That means that we have to give them parks, amusment parks, a community swimming pool, and many other things that satisfy the Sims so we can make our city desirable. If the sims find our city desirable, then they will settle and stay. Our city will be a good city, and it'll grow because we have a lot of citizens. * TRANSPORTATION Transportation is very essential in our city. Transportation is the way that sims get to their jobs. If Sims didn't have transportation, they would just be stuck at home. They wouldn't like that- or our city. They also need to get to their jobs, so they can pay taxes, and keep our city flowing. * HEALTH CARE Sims in our city also need and want health care. We need really good hospitals so our Sims can have a nice and long life expectancy. A long life expentancy for our Sims means a long lasting city for us. --11lamlod 22:58, 24 October 2006 (UTC Forming Teams by Kristin The future cities project is most likely not going to be one of the easiest projects that I am going to encounter. I found a lot of help through the short films that we have viewed in class about these projects and what is expected from us as students and as dedicated workers. I can see myself as an architectural designer and planner in this project, because I feel that I would be strong in that area. I believe that because I easily have references and know a lot about building already, since I do help my dad, I think that I would most likely be a lot of help towards that area. What if my group did get picked? Well, I believe if my group’s project is chosen to go on, I suppose I would be the person to make sure that all buildings are to scale. I think this because I seem to be able to learn to adapt to these different circumstances, and I feel that because of my determination to achieve, I would end up successful in that field of the project. I also see myself to be an okay speaker, and I think that if I do work on it, my verbal part of the project would be very successful. Hopefully, things will end up working out this way. After watching the few short films, I learned a lot about what was expected in this competition, and it gave me a lot of insight on what I would need to do to plan my project. I found a lot of relevance in a lot of different information. What was most important to my project, I feel, are the essential rules that must be followed, such as the specific dimensions that are the limits of height, width, and length. Also, I am sure it could be a common mistake is keeping the model to scale. In all of the commotion and excitement, it could easily fly over a person’s head to keep every object to scale, especially when there is a lot of things to do, and a lot of extra things that people will want to take care of, such as appearance and color, many may forget to adjust each different model. Something else that I learned from these videos is how important the summary essay is to the actual project. It does count as 25% of the score, so I realize that I have to work really hard on this essay if I actually want to get anywhere with this project. No matter how good the Sim City could be, or the model could be, the essay is essential towards the grade. I am making SURE that I am not going to forget that fact. I want to make sure that I use all details that I can to make the essay as in depth as possible to explain my processes in which I made my project. I am not going to let those extra points pass me by if I am chosen. I realized the essential ways to get a lot of points, and how to ensure my project will be according to rules. These, along with the small, personal additions that I will add to my project, will definitely get me somewhere. Hopefully my knowledge and determination will pull me all the way through to be able to move on to the future cities competition. Until then, I have to work, work, and work. Very hard. I have to make sure that I try as hard as I can to achieve. After it all, even if I don’t move on, I know that all will be worth while because of how diligently I worked. ~~Kristin S (Originally published on http://students.bsge.org/~11spangk/futurecitiesreflection.html) Some questions worth asking * How can we ensure responsible behavior in a wiki collaboration? **Sufficient supervision * How is your webfolio and the User page in this wiki similar? * What is the difference between your webfolio and the user page in this wiki? --Madeline 16:45, 23 October 2006 (UTC) What wiki skills do we need to start this project? What wiki skills do we know now that we didn't before we started this project? Resume Brisbane Web Designer khan vs judah live streaming high end poker tables